Veloxi
An ancient race of starfaring insectoids, the Veloxi have been in space longer than any other race. Resembling large ants, they’re the "oldest" of the Alpha Sector races, and have seen the Old Empire rise and fall, the First and Second Waves sweep through the region, and the formerly planet-bound races of the sector finally join them among the stars. It is not surprising, therefore, that they see themselves as more civilized and superior to their allies. Notwithstanding their condescension, however, they maintain friendly relations with most of their neighbors and are willing to lend aid if it is asked for with the proper respect. Basic Characteristics * Type: Insectoid * Durability: 8 (Drone/Worker); 9 (Queen) * Learning Rate: 6 * Science: Good * Navigation: Excellent * Engineering: Excellent * Communications: Poor * Medical: Poor * Genders: 2 *''Life Stages (Worker/Drone): Adolescent at 15 years. Adult at 19 years. Middle age at 35 yrs. Old Age at 51 years. Venerable Age at 74 years. *''Life Stages (Queen): Adolescent* at 19 years. Adult* at 102 years. Middle Age* at 186 yrs. Old Age* at 270 years. Venerable Age* at 396 years. *''Lifespan'': 78+7d5 years (Worker/Drone); 400 + 2d% years (Queen). *''Length'': 1.5 meters; 1.05 + (1d5 x 0.15) meters. *''Mass'': 80 kilograms; 60 + (same 1d5 from height + 1d5) x 4) kilograms. *''Height (Male): 1.13 + (2d5 * .08) m. *''Height (Female): 2.13 + (2d5 * .13) m. *''Length (Queen): 1200 + (2d5 * 80) m. *''Mass (Male): 37.5 + ((2d5 from height) * 2.5) kg. *''Mass (Female): 52.5 + ((2d5 from height) * 3.5) kg. *''Mass (Queen): 1,500,000 + ((2d5 from height) * 1,000,000) kg *''Niche/Symmetry'': Omnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Biped (Worker/Drone), 12 m/rd (7 kph); Quadruped (Worker/Drone), 16 m/rd (10 kph); Sessile (Queen), 0 m/rd (0 kph) *''Volume'': 0.06 m^3 (Worker/Drone); 2500 m^3 (Queen) *''HD'': 50/50/50 (Drone/Worker); -2/40/8 (Queen) *''HP'': 60 (Worker/Drone); 90 (Queen) *''Unarmed Damage'': 15 HP (Female); 10 HP (Male); 80 (Queen) *''STV'': 65 MU (Worker/Drone, 1055 MU/m^3); 2,637,500 MU (Queen, 1055 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Velox are insect-like creatures with two arms, two legs and two intermediate appendages that can serve as either. They have a hard, red, chitinous exoskeleton, two large compound eyes that range in color between blue and black, and two antennae which serve as olfactory sensors. When in an upright position, a Velox is approximately 1.5 meters in height if male and 2.5 meters if female. They are exceptionally strong and durable and have excellent hand/eye coordination. These traits, in conjunction with a well-developed spatial sense, make them well suited for engineering and technical tasks. Much like terrestrial ants, the Veloxi body is made up of three main sections: The head, which contains their sensory organs and brain; the mesosoma, or abdomen, which houses their respiratory and digestive systems and provides an anchor point for one set of arms; and the gastor, home to their reproductive and excretory systems, and anchor point for their legs and middle set of appendages. Unlike other types of insect life, the Velox have a set of rudimentary lungs, as their size is such that they are unable to obtain enough oxygen through their network of spiracle valves like true ants. Also, they possess a more developed heart than most insects, and their circulatory systems are more efficient. Veloxi are very near-sighted, but possess acute vision at short range. This is due to their compound eyes, which afford numerous (but slightly different) angles of any viewed object, thus given them a much deeper understanding of the object’s dimensions and construction. While Veloxi do not have ears in the conventional sense, their olfactory antennas are very sensitive to vibration, and they can discern variations in pitch and tone. This enables them to hear and understand spoken language, and their vocal apparatus is such that it can produce comprehensible speech, though their verbal communications with each other sound exactly like non-sentient insect buzzing to other species. Due to their strength and multiple sets of legs, Veloxi are very fast and maneuverable, and are exceptional in soldier or security roles. While they are handy with modern weapons, they also have a formidable bite, and in close combat, can quickly tear through an enemy’s soft tissues. If a Veloxi feels threatened or alarmed, their natural reaction is to spread their mandibles widely in preparation for a bite. As noted above, there is a great difference in the mating protocols of Arth Velox versus Imperial Veloxi. The Arth variety court one another in a manner other species view as shockingly direct, with public displays sometimes proceeding to activities Humans and Thrynn consider best left behind closed doors. While to other species, the noticeable courtship proceeds very quickly, a great deal of courtship time takes place before this through the emission of pheromones, which unobtrusively broadcast which individuals are ‘on the market’. Eggs, when laid, are spherical and about 10 cm in diameter. An Arth female will generally lay one to three of them following a successful mating. The eggs are placed in special nursery units which maintain the proper levels of heat and humidity, along with a supply of decaying meat for when the young hatch. On Votiputox, the Veloxi homeworld, courtship takes a very different form. The Grand Lovely (the only female) starts life no different than any other Veloxi female, but through the ingestion of a substance known only as “Special Best Jelly”, her lifespan increases greatly and her gastor becomes immensely extended, potentially as long as two kilometers. The trade off for this is that she is completely immobile and utterly dependent on her providers for care. When the Queen decides that more Veloxi are needed, she commands a drone of her choice to fertilize her, after which she decapitates him with her mandibles and disposes of his body. She possesses a great deal of internal control over her body, and can choose the number of eggs to allow to be impregnated. Once she lays them, they are cared for by a dedicated nursery staff until they hatch. Space Units Veloxi Drone Veloxi Frigate Veloxi Transport Veloxi Cruiser Phase Stinger *Type: Beam *Recharge: 6 seconds *Range: Unlimited *Energy: 0.05 *Falloff: -100 Damage per range increment (minimum 10) *Mass: 1 hT per rack / 5 hT per turret *Effects: ** Collide: False ** Discriminate: True Flak Cluster *Type: Projectile / Special (Blast Weapon) *Recharge: 12 seconds *Range: 15 range increments *Energy: 0.25 *Falloff: -25 damage / +5 HD per range increment (minimum damage 35) *Mass: 3 hT per rack / 5 hT per turret *Effects: **Radius: 0.5 range increments (round up) per weapon Class **Wave: 5 range increments per second **Speed: 1 range increment per round **Size: 3 radii **Proximity: 2 range increments Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Veloxi vehicles at this time. Territory At one time in their recorded history, the Veloxi Empire spanned across most of the Alpha Sector. With the Queen's enhanced telepathic control and no other starfaring races in the sector, the Veloxi were able to maintain this large empire right up until mankind developed hyperspace travel. After a period of turmoil, a treaty was signed and the Veloxi retracted their Empire to allow the fledgling races of the sector room to grow. This arrangement stayed largely the same until the theft of the Focusing Stone. Without the Stone, the range of the Queen's empathic powers were reduced, and the Veloxi were forced to use other methods of relaying messages to the outlying parts of their Empire. When the Second Wave hit, the only part of the Veloxi Empire that survived was the part where the Queen still had direct mental contact with her subjects. The Empire remained that size until the return of the Focusing Stone by Interstel in 4620. As of 4620, the Veloxi sphere of influence is roughly 70 parsecs in diameter and encompasses 28 star systems. Their territory overlaps significantly with that of the Spemin, with 4 systems claimed by both races, and slightly with that of the Mechans, where one system is in dispute. Until the destruction of the Uhlek Brain World, there was an overlap on the Upspin/Outward quarter of their territory with the Uhlek, but no systems fell within this region. The main system in their territory is Votiputox (a150x148), which is roughly in the middle of Veloxi territory. They also maintain a sizeable number of forces at Sphexi (a132x165), site of the Most Magnificent Hexagon and the Crystal Orb artifact, which was relinquished to the Veloxi as a sign of good faith following the Crystal Planet’s destruction. Finally, the Veloxi maintain a small force at the former location of the Crystal Planet (a192x152). They do this to prevent the removal of any of the remaining shards of Endurium there, and also for sentimental reasons. They recognize now that their information on the nature of the “Great Egg” and the Ancients was woefully incorrect, and seek in some small way to offset that through their continued vigilance over its remains. Reclamation of some of their lost territory has long been a goal for the Veloxi, and with the return of the Focusing Stone such an effort has become possible. As of 4640, the Veloxi have added five systems upspin of their old territory, though they have lost three to the expanding Arth sphere of influence and another two systems on the downspin end of their territory are currently in dispute. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': Prominent **''Delta Sector'': Sparse, but present **''Beta Sector'': Not Present *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': centered at 140.73x154.88, 35.35 parsecs radius **''Delta Sector'': centered at 2x80, 10 parsecs radius. **''Beta Sector'': no Sphere of Influence. *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': 118x146; 131x146; 132x165; 137x156; 150x148; 151x173; 163x119; 192x152 ***''Specific Worlds'': 132x165, p1 (Probe); 143x115, p1 (Probe); 150x148, p2 (Fleet); 151x173, p4 (Probe); 163x119, p3 (Probe) **''Delta Sector'': 2x76, p1 (Space Station) **''Beta Sector'': None *'World': **''Alpha Sector'': Votiputox (150x148, p2); Sphexi (132x165, p1) **''Delta Sector'': Freeport Station (2x76, p1) **''Beta Sector'': None Status Relations with the Veloxi have been historically difficult for humanity, and the century after first contact was marked with skirmishes until a lasting peace was finally established in 2400 AD. (Indeed, some historical documents indicate that all out war between the races was only narrowly avoided on at least one occasion). The two powers coexisted in relative harmony until the First Wave invasion in the year 3000 by the Phlegmak and Numlox. Despite a pact between the Empire and the Grand Lovely, the Empire refused to lend aid to the insectoids when the fighting turned towards the Veloxi’s borders. For that betrayal, the Veloxi left the alliance after the war. Relations took another hit in 3330 when the pirate Harrison stole the Focusing Stone; the Veloxi took the view that, criminal or not, he was an Imperial citizen and therefore it was the Empire’s responsibility to control him. When the Uhlek and Gazurtoid arrived in 3400, the Veloxi guarded their own borders and refused to fight at the Empire’s side, and the Empire was destroyed. The Veloxi are still unable to contain their glee over this turn of events. Before the various Interstel fleets were launched in 4620, the Veloxi maintained their isolation, preferring to leave the other starfaring races to the own devices (though the Thrynn had limited contact with them and were looking to enter an alliance at the time). Now that Arth has emerged as a factor in the sector, and the Spemin and Gazurtoid have grown more dangerous, the Grand Lovely has shown a new willingness to ally with like-minded races, and has become closer with the Empire, Thrynn, and Elowan. They detest the Gazurtoid due to their battles during the Second Wave, and treat the Spemin with contempt (if the Spemin are lucky; Interstel captains have reported that various Veloxi starship commanders have reported eating the Spemin, and are not quite sure whether or not they were joking). The Veloxi have as of yet had little contact with the Delta Sector, though they already have a good rapport with the Humna Humna and are conducting trade negotiations with them. Also, they have a cordial relationship with the Umanu, and have secured an agreement with them to export Shyneum from the Cloud to Votiputox. *'Allies': **''Initial'': Empire, Thrynn **''Final'': Empire, Thrynn *'Enemy': **''Initial'': Gazurtoid, Spemin **''Final'': Gazurtoid, Spemin, Ancients Note: There is talk of a sub-plot involving "usurper queens", whom the player has the opportunity to ally with. This may effect the overall alliance status of the Veloxi. This may need to be adjusted in the future to reflect this sub-plot, if it is finally implemented. There's also the possibility for the player to hack off the Veloxi by stealing their Crystal Orb, which will remove the Empire from the Veloxi's list of final allies. Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Votiputox'': Inflated **''Sphexi'': Depressed **''Freeport Station'': Level *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Assorted Eyeball Tasties (Sphexi; α132x165, p1) **Singing Beetles (Freeport Station; δ2x76, p1) **Tandelouvian Happy Juice (Freeport Station; δ2x76, p1) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Veloxi Ale (Votiputox; α150x148, p2) Supplemental Information On an individual level, many other races find the Veloxi uncreative and lacking in personality. Individual Veloxi are not known to be particularly intelligent, and when pressed to take a stand on an issue, they tend to uncritically agree with each other. Within the fields of navigation and engineering, however, they are extremely fast trouble shooters, able to ascertain problems and determine solutions before other species even realize anything is wrong. There are two distinct groups of Veloxi. The first are the "Velox" residing on Arth, who typically mate in pairs. This behavior change is thought to have originated as a precautionary measure taken by the Noah project to ensure the survival of all Old Empire species. The second group of Veloxi is the civilization native to the Earth sector, often referred to as the "Grand Lovely Veloxi", “Imperial Veloxi”, or just "Veloxi". This group has only one female, (who is extremely oversized in comparison to the male drones) known as the "Grand Lovely." Imperial Veloxi culture is akin to hive culture, and the Votiputox mode of governing is best described as dictatorial socialism. The Queen makes decisions at the highest levels, allocating resources and determining policy, with her commands passed down through a rigid hierarchy who determine the best method of execution. Trusted, capable individuals are given positions of greater authority, such as starship command or project overseer, but all Veloxi ultimately answer to the Grand Lovely. While other species might find this level of submission to authority abhorrent, to the Veloxi it comes as natural as breathing, largely due to their telepathy ability. Only utilized with each other, this capability is known as the “hivemind”, and allows all individuals of their race to hear the commands of their Queen, even light-years away in space. However, this ability takes some amount of practice to develop, which is why the Veloxi remained ignorant for so long of their brethren on Arth, who only utilized it with each other, not honing their abilities to reach out over the great distances necessary to hear the Queen. This telepathic ability also allows individual Veloxi to communicate instantaneously with each other, which they can use to varying degrees: It can range from a simple thought spoken into another Veloxi’s mind rather than out loud, all the way to a temporary collective consciousness, depending on the level of access the individuals are comfortable allowing. While this ability is essential to Veloxi society, it must be noted that it is an entirely voluntary process on the part of both (or all) individuals involved; no one Veloxi mind (not even the Queen) can seize control of another or force an individual to act against their will. As one additional note, the Veloxi Focusing Stone (also known as the Ellipsoid) geometrically enhances this natural ability. With the Stone in her possession, the Queen is able to effortlessly establish hivemind communications with any Veloxi, no matter where they are in the galaxy. The Stone was stolen by the pirate Harrison in the waning days of the Old Empire, prompting the Veloxi to enter isolation and was a partial reason for their refusal to aid the Empire during the wars with the Uhlek and Gazurtoid. The Stone was recovered by one of the 4620 Interstel crews and has since been restored to the Grand Lovely, deeply ingratiating the Arth Union of World (and its successor state, the New Empire) to the Veloxi, who have since become allies. As a species, Veloxi tend to be vain and aloof, even with those they call friends. Most other races find it best to adopt an obsequious posture when dealing with them. It’s also best to feign a great affinity for the number six, as that is the Veloxi sacred number. The motivation of your average Veloxi is to serve the Grand Lovely, whereas the Grand Lovely’s purpose is to continue the survival of her species and increase its strength. For many years, expansion was impossible due to the loss of the Focusing Stone, which limited the distance the drones could travel from their Queen without losing contact with her. Now that the Stone has been restored, expansion could very well be a major goal of the race, who have been in space for 100,000 years, yet ventured only a relatively short distance from home. Unlike other Arth species with parent races in the Alpha sector, the Velox of Arth have not shown a great inclination to return to the home space of their forebears. For female Velox, the reason is simple: they would be immediately killed, as the Grand Lovely is the only female permitted to live in Veloxi society. Likewise, Arthian males have a much greater probability of procreating if they remain on Arth, where the male/female ratio is better than the 100,000,000,000/1 ratio of the Imperial Veloxi. Therefore, the Velox population of the New Empire is very much committed to Arth's future prospects, and work steadfastly with the Humans, Androids, and remaining Thrynn and Elowan who reside there. Importance The Veloxi are one of two possessors of a Crystal Orb (the other being the Nogona), part of the Beta Sector Quest. Of the two, the Veloxi orb is easier for the player to access, though the player's reputation will take a serious hit if this solution is utilized. The player will have access to Veloxi starships and technologies if their reputation with them is good enough, and there are a few lucrative trade opportunities with this race. Again, there's been a notion of "usurper queens"; the effect of this side-quest has not yet been explored. Communication Text HAVEN'T EDITED PAST THIS POINT This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). 3/7/2011: Text as listed here is from SF1, and will need to be modified specifically for SF3. This should, however, give us a good spot from which to begin. Neutral hail request: *MOST HARMONIOUS GREETINGS. US IS ILLUSTRIOUS VELOXI. PLEASE NOW THE IDENTIFYING, I THINK SO. *ME IS NAMING CAPTAIN (NAME) OF MOST ELEGANT AND DANGEROUS VELOXI SHIP NAMING (SHIP NAME). THE YOU ALIENS PLEASE TO IDENTIFYING AND TELLING US VELOXI THE MOST SIGNIFICANT AND HIGHLY SECRET INFORMATION. *I IS CALLED (NAME) AND ARE SUPREME COMMANDING CAPTAIN OF GREATEST SHIP (SHIP NAME). PERHAPS WE ARE A COMMUNICATING HAPPINESS PEACEFUL AND NOT COMPLETELY OBLITERATING INFERIOR ALIENS THE TRESPASSING. IMMEDIATELY A RESPONDING YOU’RE WELCOME. Question immediately after neutral hail: *THE YOU ALIENS TRESPASSING IN OURS THE SPACE. MOST GRACIOUS GROSSNESS OF AUGUST QUEEN PERHAPS FORGIVING IF YOU ARE PAY TRIBUTE OF 3 ARTH ENERGY CRYSTALS RIGHT AWAY, BY JOVE. AGREEING? Friendly hail request: *THE HAPPINESS OF SEEING AGAIN THE SLIGHTLY DISGUSTING ALIEN FRIENDS. EXTREME DELIGHTFUL. *TOO MUCH THE ENJOYMENT OF MEETING AGAIN THE BEST ALIEN BUDDIES. SUCH A HAPPINESS I GUSH. *AHOY ICKY BEINGS. US IS VELOXI THE MOST HAPPY TO SEEING YOU. NOW WE IS MAKING THE FRIENDLY AND MOST OUTGOING GESTURES. HAPPILY ARE THE YOU RESPONDING? *MOST HARMONIOUS GREETINGS FRIENDS AND WORSHIPPERS OF VELOXI GRAND LOVELY. LET US COMMUNICATING THE EVERYTIME. Hostile hail request: *OF COURSE US IS VELOXI. NOW PREPARING TO DYING, YOU THE EVIL TRESPASSERS OF VELOXI GRAND LOVELY. *HALT ALIEN INVADERS. IDENTIFY NOW OR THE FIERY DEATH. SO, ALIEN INVADERS. YOU IS SHOWING PROPER RESPECT A QUICKLY OR EXTREMELY THE DYING. US IS NOT WAITING LONG TIME. IDENTIFY NOW. *ZOUNDS! I FLABBERGAST! I DUMBFOUND! I NOT BELIEVING MY SENSORY APPARATUS! BARBARIAN ALIENS IS NOT RECOGNIZE VELOXI ARE TOO MUCH THE SUPERIOR. Obsequious hail request: *WE IS VELOXI YOUR BEST FRIEND. PLEASE NOT TO DESTROYING US, BEST GOOD ALIENS A UGLY. US IS SURRENDER. *VELOXI ARE ACTUALLY MOST REASONABLE AND NOT WANTING TROUBLE FURTHERMORE. US IS BOTH CIVILIZED ADULT. LET US TALKING PEACEFUL AND NONE THE USELESS FIGHTING. *GREATEST IDEA I HAVE! I AM MAKE SUGGESTION. THE YOU ALIENS ARE NOT DESTROY OURS THE PRETTY SPACESHIP. YES, I THINK THIS IS BEST IDEA CERTAINLY. Neutral Statement: *IF YOU IS SHOWING PROPER RESPECT FOR DISTINGUISHED VELOXI CHARMING THEN EVERYONE IS HAPPY AS BIVALVE MOLLUSK. *NOT TRYING THE FUNNY STUFF ALIEN TRESPASSERS, SUPERIOR VELOXI THE MOST POWERFUL. *SUPERIOR VELOXI MAJESTIC ARE OLDEST EMPIRE. 100,000 YEARS THE LONG TIME. ASSUREDLY YOU IS BARBARIAN UPSTART INFIDEL. *YOU ARE PROBABLY THINK VELOXI IS TOO SMART. NO WONDER. ALL VELOXI ARE EXCEPTIONAL CUNNING THE BRAIN. Friendly Statement: *I GUESS US IS BEST FRIEND. PERHAPS WE WILL EAT TOGETHER THE SLIMY NODULES A MANY THE MOST DELICIOUS. *WE IS MAKING YOU HONORARY VELOXI. OF COURSE STILL THE INFERIOR ALIEN BUT MUCH THE BETTER I THINK SO. *BEST IDEA I HAVE. WE IS EXCHANGE THE MANY DIRTY JOKE AND THEN TOO MUCH THE LAUGHING ACTIVITY. Hostile Statement: *US ARE NOT ANSWER THE QUESTIONS. YOU ARE LEAVING OR US IS GETTING MORE THE UPSET AND SOON FIRING DEADLY WEAPONS. *YOU IS COOPERATING WITH VELOXI JIM DANDY AND MAYBE WE IS NICE GUY THE NOT KILLING YOU. *YOU IS MAYBE THINK WE ARE PLAY GAME? NO. WE ARE SERIOUS TOO MUCH. YOU ARE GO NOW LAST CHANCE. *YOU ARE BETTER GO, US IS GETTING TIRED THE WARNING. *OKEY THE DOKEY, TERRIBLE ALIENS A UGLY. NOW VELOXI US IS MOST ANGRY. *PERHAPS HAVING MADE MOST REASONABLE UNCLEAR. VELOXI HAVING TERRIBLE WEAPONS FIERCELY. SHOOTING WEAPONS. WEAPONS BLOWING UP. BIG EXPLOSION MAKING NASTY ALIENS DYING NO DOUBT. *YOU IS TRY VELOXI PATIENCE. SO MUCH SO THE SECRETING THE MANY FLUIDS AND GNASHING THE MANDIBLES. LAST CHANCE A WARNING. Home world statement: *(WHILE IN ORBIT OF VOTIPUTOX (PLANET 2 OF SYSTEM 150, 148):)VELOXI IS ISSUE WARNING. VOTIPUTOX, VELOXI HOMEWORLD IS OFF THE LIMIT TO ALIEN. I ARE SORRY, BUT YOU IS LEAVING I THINK SO. *NO ALIENS ARE WELCOME VELOXI HOMEWORLD. THE YOU ALIENS ARE MUST LEAVE NOW EXTREMELY. I IS NO JOKE. *HALT ALIENS! I IS CAPTAIN (NAME) AND I AM ORDER YOU PRETTY QUICKLY LEAVING VELOXI HOMEWORLD VOTIPUTOX. NO ALIEN ARE ALLOWED. YOU ARE LEAVE OTHERWISE US ARE ATTACK. *ALIEN ENEMY ARE COME TO VELOXI HOMEWORLD FOR INVADING. US IS PROTECT SUPREME VELOXI EMPIRE. BANZAII! *US IS GETTING TIRED OF SAY. ALIEN NOT WELCOME AT VOTIPUTOX. YOU ARE MAKE VELOXI UPSET. SOON WE ARE ATTACK. Question: *IS THE YOU ALIEN PART OF OLD EMPIRE? *YOU ARE COMING TO WORSHIP OF ILLUSTRIOUS QUEEN OF VELOXI GRAND LOVELY? *IS YOU KILLING THE SPEMINS? *OF COURSE VELOXI ARE SUPERIOR ALL THE TIME. AGREEING? *IS THE YOU ALIENS IN OURS THE VELOXI SPACE SEARCH FOR MOST PRECIOUS ENERGY CRYSTALS OF ANCIENTS? (ANSWERING ‘YES’ WILL CAUSE THE VELOXI TO RAISE THEIR SHIELDS.) *(IF THE CRYSTAL ORB IS IN A SHIP’S CARGO HOLD, THE VELOXI WILL SAY:)OUR SCANNER IS SHOW YOU HAVE MOST PRECIOUS SMALL EGG OF VELOXI GRAND LOVELY. YOU ARE RETURN IMMEDIATELY, OR VELOXI IS DECLARING WAR. AGREEING? (ANSWERING ‘NO’ OR TERMINATING COMMUNICATIONS WITH NO ANSWER WILL RESULT IN A VELOXI ATTACK.) *(IF THE ELLIPSOID IS IN A SHIP’S CARGO HOLD, THE VELOXI WILL SAY:) OUR SCANNER ARE SHOW YOU IS HAVE FOCUSING STONE OF VELOXI. YOU IS IMMEDIATELY GIVING TO VELOXI. AGREEING? (ANSWERING ‘NO’ OR TERMINATING COMMUNICATIONS WITH NO ANSWER WILL RESULT IN A VELOXI ATTACK.) Neutral farewell statement: *ENOUGH THE TALKING. Friendly farewell statement: *NOW MUST GOING GREATEST BUDDY CAPTAIN NAME. Hostile farewell statement: *YOU IS NOW THE DYING, ALIEN BARBARIAN THE UGLY. I THINK YOU THE SUCK. Themselves: *The best of questions and happily answering. We Veloxi is ancient and prestige. Illustrious Veloxi empire too old the imagine. Us is civilized the most. *A glorious Veloxi worship exceptionally grossness of gracious queen. Center of all Veloxi life the worship. *All Veloxi is male drone, of course but queen. Other Veloxi female is kill when hatch. Only gracious queen is laying all eggs most prodigious. *All Veloxi dream is to fertilize queen. Too great the honor. Of course, afterwards drone is lose head, however none the matter. *Veloxi is feeding queen special best jelly. She is growing so big and live longest time. Maybe 2 kilometers the measure, and living 500 years. *Most graciousness queen living on Votiputox, hive world of Veloxi. *Veloxi is worship queen and also ancients, great ancestors of Veloxi grand lovely. Sacred planet of ancients is Sphexi. *Queen is communicating to all Veloxi drones through hive-mind. In ancient day was using Focusing Stone. Today is lost much the sorry. Other Races: *Other races small important. Veloxi are number one importance. Other races not even knowing prophecy of egg. Barbarians certainly. *Veloxi laughing at other races. Not even knowing how to meeting end of life in galaxy like most civilized Veloxi. *Spemin race is too much extremely the cowardly stupid. Not even tasting good the icky blob. *Elowan plant and Thrynn scaly beast is always fight. Thrynn scaly beast is attacking many time. *Veloxi had thinking all human were destroy in second wave. Second wave is Uhlek and Gazurtoid attacking. *Uhlek is powerful the most. Gazurtoid squid meanies is follow behind Uhlek as Uhlek moving outward from coreward in second wave. *First wave attacking was Phlegmak and Numlox races. Waves of attacking is coming from coreward. First wave are attack in year 3000. *No Veloxi is know what Uhlek look like. Uhlek is far away outward. Much happiness for causes Veloxi. *Phlegmak and Numlox is dead the races. Supreme Veloxi is kill. Last battle being 3250 at Phlegmak base at 35S X 99E on second planet in handle of axe most assuredly. *Waves of attacking races is coming from galaxy center. First wave is year 3000, second wave was starting year 3400, Uhlek and Gazurtoid. *Gazurtoid squids is a fanatical stupid. Is think to rid galaxy of air-breathers. Veloxi can't believe. *Minstrel creature is old almost as Veloxi. They wandering in space and singing the ballads. Veloxi are thinking very strange but harmless most definitely. *Sometimes Veloxi is see very strange alien ship. This ship are only communicating occasionally and then not understanding the funny balls. Veloxi is think too strange. Old Empire: *Veloxi is extreme delightful the old empire was wiped up. The empire was many scoundrel activity too naughty. *Old empire was try colonize the many planets. Always the expanding. They was using drones called Nomad to collecting datas. Many drones is still coming around Veloxi space. Is annoy Veloxi too much. *In year 3120 Veloxi and empire was made pact to fight first wave. Wave was attack empire first and Veloxi help, then when attack is on Veloxi grand lovely, empire not helping. Veloxi is fuming. *The empire were betraying Veloxi wonderful in first wave attack of Phlegmak and Numlox so when second wave is attack, Veloxi is not helping and empire is too weak. Empire is destroyed. Too bad. *In empire year 3330 Veloxi and empire not buddies. Evil nasty empire pirate naming Harrison is attack Veloxi ship and steal focusing stone. Veloxi is so angry. Even now Veloxi a not forget. *Old empire pirate was stole precious Veloxi stone. If ever returning Veloxi too grateful I think so. *We is remember ruins of old empire being at 34N X 28E on ice planet of downspin system in staff constellation. Veloxi exploration is find the long times ago. *In old time empire was having base in Veloxi territory at 28N X 4E first planet of yellow system at 143,115. This planet are forbidden however. The Ancients: *The ancients is ancestors of Veloxi, Veloxi legend is saying. Veloxi is powerful race. Ancients was powerful race. Obviously us are relative. *The great egg at 192,152 is made by ancients. It is of course looking like big Veloxi egg exactly. *The most magnificent hexagon on sacred planet Sphexi is a sign from ancients to wonderful Veloxi descendants. The small egg is there. Most sacred of Veloxi possessions absolutely. *The most magnificent hexagon is of course sign to Veloxi from ancients of holy number 6. Most perfect of all numbers. Of course Veloxi is 6 legs, the only race. Ancients left Veloxi us prophecy of great egg. Very importance, but certainly only telling to best friends. *Sphexi is first planet at 132,165 star. *Prophecy of egg says great egg is travel through galaxy from core to outward. *Prophecy of egg says great egg the causing sun of any system where is life to flare. The life is killed no doubt. *Prophecy of egg say the great egg is slowly move and driving in front races that trying to escape destruction of great egg. *Prophecy of egg say that great egg will destroying all life in galaxy excepting of course gracious queen. *Prophecy is saying after the great egg is destroy all life it will hatch and out is coming Xpu, the old one. Xpu is then mating with queen and making new Veloxi race for galaxy. *According to prophecy of egg the great egg is not harming queen of Veloxi as long as Veloxi is have the small egg. The Ancients: *The ancients is ancestors of Veloxi, Veloxi legend is saying. Veloxi is powerful race. Ancients was powerful race. Obviously us are relative. *The great egg at 192,152 is made by ancients. It is of course looking like big Veloxi egg exactly. *The most magnificent hexagon on sacred planet Sphexi is a sign from ancients to wonderful Veloxi descendants. The small egg is there. Most sacred of Veloxi possessions absolutely. *The most magnificent hexagon is of course sign to Veloxi from ancients of holy number 6. Most perfect of all numbers. Of course Veloxi is 6 legs, the only race. *Ancients left Veloxi us prophecy of great egg. Very importance, but certainly only telling to best friends. *Sphexi is first planet at 132,165 star. *Prophecy of egg says great egg is travel through galaxy from core to outward. *Prophecy of egg says great egg the causing sun of any system where is life to flare. The life is killed no doubt. *Prophecy of egg say the great egg is slowly move and driving in front races that trying to escape destruction of great egg. *Prophecy of egg say that great egg will destroying all life in galaxy excepting of course gracious queen. *Prophecy is saying after the great egg is destroy all life it will hatch and out is coming Xpu, the old one. Xpu is then mating with queen and making new Veloxi race for galaxy. *According to prophecy of egg the great egg is not harming queen of Veloxi as long ass Veloxi is have the small egg. General Info: *We are receiving old empire distress call from system 175,94. Of course Veloxi could caring less. *Most extreme importance system of Veloxi grand lovely is guarded by Veloxi drones the most destructive. All must answering questions correctly. *Explorers is finding the many interesting lifes on planets in 149,133 system. Veloxi is study. Too interesting I think so. *Certainly a most perfect number is precisely six. Veloxi are know this absolutely. Is sacred number of ancients and of course the six legs. *So many minerals is finding on molten planet of 149,133. Especially the many at biggest mountains. Minerals is always more the mountains. Of course you know. *Of course answering Veloxi probe is by 6 multiples the yes answer. Notes (quote) I assume the "small conflicts on the fringe space of the Veloxi" is between them and the Jaggen? (/quote) No, it's between themselves. The long lived empire of the Veloxi has remained united under single queen, from which all drones are supposed to come. But now there are stirrings of unrest, because of the appearance of "usurper" queens, possibly of Arthling descent, in and around Veloxi space, which could either fragment or totally rearrange the structure of Veloxi civilization. (quote) Okay...how would this affect gameplay? Would it make travelling through Veloxi space more difficult, or did you have something else in mind? (/quote) At the minimum, it could be an obstacle, since the already somewhat 'xenophobic' Veloxi might suspect you of supporting usurper(s). But depending on the features of the future engine it could have other gameplay effects as well. For example, you might be able to align yourself with one side or the other, with different advantages and disadvantages coming from this choice. Maybe choosing the queen would give you modest Veloxi support early on, while choosing the "sisterhood" (or whatever) would require you to focus time, attention and skill into helping them defeat and kill the queen first, but then you would be rewarded with wider assistance. This could easily affect gameplay...will need to consider how to handle it in the Encounter Module. Any mention of "usurpers" will, of course, need to be added to the Veloxi communications text. ---- NEXT: Thrynn PREVIOUS: New Empire - Humans TOP ----